It's Because I Like You
by MickeyMack
Summary: "Well yeah, you obviously like being manhandled and stuff. You always get rock hard when I do and—ha I like being dominant and seeing your reactions." If he thought his face could not burn any brighter, he was wrong. Could this be a case of misunderstanding? But if so, why else would he touch him like that? Final one-shot in a series of three. KevEdd. Yaoi/BL. Smut. Lemon. R&R.


**A/N: This is a final one-shot in a trilogy set. It can be read as a stand alone, but it is high recommended to read the previous stories in this order: "Because I Said So", "Take Responsibility" and then this one. The other two are mostly smut with little story, but there is a running timeline/storyline that leads to this conclusion. Either way, hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Boy's Love. Lemon. **

A single bead of sweat trails down his face and hangs off his pointy chin. It drops off slowly to join the puddle quickly forming on the concrete below. How long has he been standing here as the sun bakes the back of his neck? There is no telling how long he has been staring at this imposing white door. He had so much bravado this morning and on his walk over here but, now he feels as deflated as an airless balloon.

Edd had made the late morning trip to finally confront his former childhood bully. Over the past few weeks the two have developed an…unorthodox "relationship". Double-D cannot pinpoint when it all started but, lately Kevin has been getting more and more aggressive in his advances. The class president thought it did not get any worse than being forced to perform oral sex in the locker room but, the jock proved him wrong just a few days ago. Edd may put up with a lot where the redhead is concerned however, calling him out in the middle of class to use him in the filthy public restrooms is a step too far! He is the student council president for heaven's sake! Top of the principal's list, acclaimed prodigy, and all-around pillar of society—what would people think if they found out what he has been doing? What would his closest friends say? Eddy would surely be mortified and Ed…well who knows. He may not really understand but, nonetheless this needs to stop. He has to do this. He has to confront Kevin and tell him his actions are deplorably inappropriate and must cease at once. Honestly, he does not know why he has put up with it this long. Kevin has not hurt or bullied them for years. Ever since they cleared the air after ganging up on Eddy's horrible big brother. But maybe the fear from all the bullying before has stopped him from sticking up for himself properly. Either way, it ends today.

With renewed determination, Double-D finally works up the courage to ring the doorbell his finger has been hovering over for the last fifteen minutes. As soon as his finger contacts the button the door swings open, nearly sending him into cardiac arrest. The fiery haired woman in the doorway looks just as surprised to see him. "Oh! You're Eddward from down the street, right?"

"Correct ma'am. Good morning—allow me to apologize for disturbing you at such an early hour. If it is not a bother, I was hoping to have a discussion with your son for a moment?"

"Hmmm…sure, come on in." She steps aside to let him into the well decorated home but remains near the open door to put on her high heels. It is only then that Edd notices the neat business suit she has on. "To be honest, the only reason I let you in is because I know what a good egg you are. A far cry from that boy of mine. I've just grounded him for the third time this month." That explains the boot Edd saw on the teen's cherished motorcycle when he walked past the open garage. "He's up in his room, maybe you can talk some sense into him. I have to head off to work now." Panic and dread instantly rise in his chest as she gathers her belongings to leave. He does _not _want to be in the house alone with the impulsive jock. Not to mention that he is likely already irritated thanks to his recent punishment. It is almost a death sentence.

"W-Wait ma'am, I actually—"

"Good luck!" And with those unenthusiastic words of encouragement she is out the door; leaving the stammering boy to stare aimlessly in her wake.

This is not how he expected things to turn out at all. With no parental supervision this meeting is bound to end with another embarrassing mess. Maybe he should have brought Ed or Eddy with him? No, Eddy and Kevin in a room together for any extended period is a fight waiting to happen. They may not be archnemesis anymore but, that is not to say that they are best friends either. Ed, as lovable and innocent the oaf is, would likely get in the way of any serious conversation. In any case, Double-D would never live it down if his childhood buds were made aware of his sexual escapades with their former bully. Furthermore, he needs to stop running and solve his own problems.

As sound and logical his rationale is, he still cannot keep his legs from trembling as walks down the hall towards his impending doom. Much sooner than he would like, he is standing in front of the room he can only assume belongs to Kevin. It is the only shut door with a "Beware" and "Keep Out" sign hanging on it. There is not much use in stalling any further, so after swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he risks a tentative knock on the door. After receiving no answer, he tries once more; knocking a little harder this time.

"…" Again, no response. _**Knock! Knock! Knock! **_"Leave me alone Ma', damn! You've already made your point now go to work!"

"P-Pardon me Kevin, but your mother has in fact departed for work already. The person currently requesting entry is—"

The door swings open abruptly, cutting off his rambling all at once. "Shut it, Double-Dork." It is obvious that the ginger just got out of bed judging by his disheveled appearance. His orange sun-kissed hair is styled epically in bed head fashion and the only article of clothing on his person is a pair of low ridding black boxers. Edd's aqua eyes seem to take on a life of their own as they drink in the tall athlete's toned physique: muscled triceps and biceps, strong pecs, nicely formed six pack trailing down to form a nice V into—wait, wait what is he thinking? Where is he looking? DD's face burns bright red as he wills his eyes to return where they belong; on the other's face. His cheeks burn hotter when he is met with the taller teen's arrogant smirk. "Done committing the sight to memory?"

"I-I-I—"

"Why are you here?" Despite his moment of amused teasing, it is clear the ginger is not in a good mood. His tone is gruffer than usual and the mild scowl he usually sports now looks downright formidable.

"I had something of the utmost importance to discuss with you."

"Mm-hm."

"However, after your kind mother invited me in, she informed me of your unfortunate predicament."

"Mm." Edd knows he is losing him. His green eyes are half-lidded in boredom and are focused somewhere on the wall behind his head.

"Well, to put things candidly, she implored me to speak to you about some of your recent behavior. Particularly the unruly ones."

"Tch!" As soon as the last word left his lips, D knew it was the wrong thing to say. His bored scowl quickly transformed into a murderous glare and he cringes when he nearly growls at him. "Is that right? She could not get my own father to bother with me, so she begs the neighborhood kiss-ass to do it? Fuck off with that!"

"Beg your pardon?"

Kevin makes a face that says he has said too much and rolls his eyes before reaching out and yanking the shorter boy inside the room. Edd flinches when he slams the door and stays standing when he stalks over to plop down in the middle of his unmade bed. Surprisingly, the football player's room is relatively neat and tidy. It is just as organized as Eddy's room, with only a few things thrown here and there. It is still a far cry from Edd's mysophobic haven but, he does not hold anyone to that high of a standard. Speaking of standards, despite the apparent cleanliness, he pulls out some portable antibacterial wipes to clean the computer chair before taking a seat. "Let me tell you something dorko, if you think you're gonna' sit there and be my therapist or something, you have another thing coming."

"There is no need to be so defensive Kevin. Although your mother did ask, I, personally, am curious about your current situation and well-being as well."

"…" The redhead does not look so convinced. If anything, he looks even less amused than before.

"As of late, you have been missing class much more than you ever did in the past. I have heard of numerous altercations you've participated in and not to mention, you have been seeking me out to do your assignments more often than not."

"And your point is?" Throughout his little spiel, he could tell Kevin was getting more and more irritated. He is sitting with his back against the headboard, arms crossed, and a glower that could make a lesser man crumble.

Being that Double-D considers himself a lesser man, he is practically two seconds away from high tailing it out of there. The sweat running down his forehead does not help him relax at all but, he knows he cannot leave until they settle what he originally came over for. And to do that, he must get this out the way first. "My point…well, I would like to ask you why? Why are you behaving this way?"

"…"

"I would imagine that your football coach is none too happy with you."

At the mention of sports, the crinkle between his brows relaxes a little. "Oh yeah, coach is definitely pissed. The only reason why he's keeping me on is cause he knows _I _am the team. The teachers have been getting on his case about dropping me but, he does not want to risk losing the regionals. And cutting me is just as bad as throwing the game."

Edd can hardly hide his astonishment. He has never heard the athlete speak like this. Despite his harsh reputation, the captain is known as a devoted team player. "If your coach is disappointed, your mother is concerned, and your teachers exasperated—why continue to act this way? What do you gain?"

"Watch it Double-Dweeb." Kevin snarls from his spot on the bed. "Who cares anyway? There is no one who can stop me, so why not? That is the real question. Teachers can't do shit. Coach isn't willing to risk the championship to put me in my place. And mom can't do anything but bitch and ground me. Dad isn't around to back her up—_ever._ He's always gone working and we both know that he is the only one with a backbone strong enough to handle me. Too bad for her the busy deadbeat is never home."

The aqua eyed teen watches him rave in silent empathy. Now he can see clearly what is bothering the other boy. He misses his father. It is that simple. As far back as he can remember, Kevin's dad has always been away working. Kevin would always have enough jaw-breakers to rot his teeth and all the new fancy toys but, Edd knows better than that. No amount of material possessions will cure loneliness. Perhaps the only way the hotblooded ginger knows how to cope is with violence and rebellion. The hat clad youth knows firsthand the pain of having a parent be absent for such a long and frequent amount of time. In his case, he knows the loneliness of having _both _parents gone for majority of his lifetime. It is something, that even now, can be difficult to deal with. "I see…"

"See what?"

"I have a better understanding as to why you are behaving the way you are now. Your father is not home as often as you would like and you, a growing high school adolescent, are feeling neglected and starting to—"

"Shut up."

"To feel all the negative effects of such an absence—"

"I said." Edd cringes down into the chair as the shirtless teen stands up and stalks towards him with burning rage in his eyes. His flinches when he slams his hands down on the arms of the swivel chair and leans in until they are nearly nose to nose. "**Shut. Up.**"

His lip starts to quiver in the face of the imposing male's intimidating mug but, in blatant disregard for his sense of self preservation, he closes his eyes and mutters out, "A-All I was trying to express is that, I-I understand your perspective. I too have struggled with mixed emotions over my parents being away from home so consistently."

"…" The silence prompts him to risk a peek at the towering teen. For once, he is not glaring at him but, the frown on his face keeps him trepidatious.

"I know, from experience, that it does not feel good and…I am sorry."

Again, a long pause of quiet stretches between them before Kevin finally sits up and crosses his arms. He had honestly forgotten that the Edd shared the same type of childhood as he did. Even worse in his case since he rarely has his mom or dad at home. Still, rather than comment on anything that was just said, he poses a serious question of his own. "Why are you here?"

"Pardon?"

"My mom didn't call you over, right? You came on your own. Why? You already handed over my assignments at school."

"Oh umm…" This is his chance! "Actually—"

"Missed my cock that much, huh?"

"WHAT?!" The crude inquiry catches him completely off guard and he nearly chokes on his own words. "N-No!"

"You sure?" Double-D swallows hard as Kevin places a foot on the chair in between his legs. The dirty leer he is giving him is enough to make him want to crawl under a blanket and hide. "I saw the way you were looking at me when I opened the door."

"Don't misunderstand! I was simply taken a back that any decent person would answer the door in such a state of undress!"

"Oh yeah?" D squawks in protest when he grabs the front of his red shirt and flings him onto his unmade bed. Before he can find his bearings, Kevin straddles his lithe waist; effectively trapping him under his muscled weight. "I was never much of a _decent person_."

"K-Kevin! Cease this at once! Ugh, when was the last time these sheets were washed? What kind of detergent was used? Was there bleach involved? Oh dear—"

"Don't worry, Double-Dweeb. We'll make sure that it needs a good washing by the time we're through." This suggestive implication is followed up by a sensually slow lick of the lips.

Edd knows his face must be tomato red as those green eyes drink in as much as his body as they can. He opens his mouth to object but, only a yelp comes out when the redhead reaches down and yanks his red shirt off in one swift movement. "Kevin!" The boy in question ignores him completely and scowls when the genius hugs his own body in an attempt to hide himself.

"Move your arms."

"S-Stop—"

"I said move em'." Kevin grabs hold of his slender wrists and yanks them up before shackling them both above his head in an iron grip. He uses his other hand to unbutton his purple shorts and then slips it inside to massage his sex. As he leans down to lick and bite at his neck, Edd cannot help shutting his eyes in shame.

Why is this happening? He came here to put an end to this unsolicited debauchery. To regain control of his life and dignity and to finally stick up for himself. How then, did it turn out this way? Laying on his back with the muscled teen propped in between his legs. Like he is some…tears prick the corner of his closed eyes as the school president tries to will those awful thoughts away. The worst part of it all is…he can feel the familiar tingle of arousal building in the pit of his stomach. He shivers involuntarily when his hard sex brushes against the other's rock-hard abs. Double-D cannot comprehend how and why he gets so aroused when the teen decides to touch him this way. He knows, logically speaking, it is just a series of chemical reactions easily triggered in hormonal youths, but he knows this should not be normal. He feels humiliated and ashamed so, that should negate any arousal he would naturally feel. He should detest Kevin with every fiber of his being, but he does not. Why? He would be absolutely justified in hating the other teen but he just cannot. This sudden realization lets loose the torrent of tears he had been endeavoring to hold back. He sniffles out loud causing Kevin to pause his assault on his neck to stare at his tear-streaked face. Edd turns his head in defiance when he places a calloused hand on his cheek.

He had every intention of ignoring him until he suddenly calls him in an uncharacteristically soft tone, "Hey dorko…" When he risks a look, he finds the other staring down at him with a serious expression. "You don't have to worry that much. I read up on what to do."

His brow clouds in confusion as he finally gets his weeping under control. "Excuse me Kevin, I have no inclination about what you are referring to. What did you 'read up on'?" It is hard to picture the jock studying for any reason considering he refuses to do his own schoolwork.

"You know." To Edd's amazement, he blushes as he looks around the room, trying to find the right words. The last time he saw the jock flustered was back when they were kids and he would try to flirt with Nazz. "On how to do this right and stuff. I have everything I need to prepare you and I have the basic idea of what to do, so it shouldn't hurt that bad."

Despite his high intelligence, it still takes him awhile to decipher what he means by that cryptic explanation. When it does dawn on him, his blue-green eyes widen in unadulterated disbelief. "A-Are you telling me that you r-read a manual on h-how to engage in anal se—"

"It wasn't a manual!" He cuts off harshly before muttering, "…It was like an online guide."

"But why?"

"What do you mean why? It's about time we did it already. We've been fooling around for a while now." Is that what he calls it? It is more like he has been hunting him down at every turn like some sort of apex predator. "I was going to try and get a hotel this weekend but now that I've been grounded, that's kinda' outa' the question. You being here is perfect."

Perfect for who exactly? He had lost all his courage when the muscular bully pinned him to the mattress, but the indignation building him is bringing it back with a vengeance. "Your gall never ceases to amaze me Kevin, but even bullheadedness has it's limits!"

"Huh?"

"D-Don't you think this is going too far!" He tries again, dumbing his language down to a level that even this stubborn embodiment of a mule should understand. "I am aware that you take great joy in h-humiliating me b-but to subject me to nonconsensual intercourse is despicable! Not to mention immoral and illegal. I will not stand for it!" Although his voice wavered, he finds strength as the full reality of his situation hits him. He is tired of being used this way. "I thought you put all your bullish behavior behind you years ago, but it seems I was foolish to trust you! You—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are you talking about?!" Kevin had sat up in shock when the usually mild-mannered nerd started shouting at him. Edd takes the opportunity to sit up as well and hug his knees close to his chest, relieved to be out of such a vulnerable position. "Illegal? Nonconsensual? Immoral? Aren't you overacting a bit here?" Why does he look just as angry? He has no right! "It's normal to have sex when you're dating someone double-doofus. Actually, this is the longest I've gone without fucking the person I'm with. It's been weeks! What more do you want from me? If you ain't ready, then just say so! Don't go blowing up and being all dramatic. "Silence fills the room after his little rant. Double-D stares at him in stunned silence and Kevin meets his confusion with a questioning scowl of his own. "What now?"

"D-Dating...?" Kevin only blinks at him so he stutters on. "Y-You mean us? We? We're dating?"

"What kind of dumbass question is that?"

"I-I…"

"Wait are you being serious?"

"Quite."

"Of course, we're dating! What did you think—Why would you let me—?! Ugh!" Kevin looks about as baffled as he feels. Normally Edd would assume the worse, that the bully is playing dumb to trick him, but he looks genuinely flustered. His face is several shades darker than his hair and he looks like he wants to be anywhere but here right now. "Why do you think I do those things with you? You think I just fool around with any guy? I was totally straight before you fucked with my mind!"

"No, well I don't know! I hadn't a clue to what was going on."

"You fucking idiot."

"To be fair, you never asked!"

"…" There is nothing he can say to that defense because it is one hundred percent true. "I thought you just knew."

"Kevin, I may have a plethora of knowledge but, I cannot read minds, nor do I have some supernatural insight into other people's feelings…" At this point, his face is also red in embarrassment. He never expected anything like this. "I m-mean you have never showed me any romantic affection. I assumed you were just looking for someone weak to satiate your lust."

"…" Another awkward pause passes between them before Kevin sighs and slaps himself in the forehead. He wipes the hand down his burning face before reaching out to cup the nerd's face. Double-D's eyes widen as he brings his face close to his. He presses his forehead against his and looks into his turquoise eyes. A small smile tugs at his lips when instead of pulling away Edd gulps and closes his eyes as he presses his mouth against his. At first, he does not respond but when the jock starts moving his lips against his, he tentatively complies. Even as his tongue slips into his mouth, D's hands find their way to his broad shoulders and he tilts his head to allow him better access. The moment sweet but he can feel the passion bubbling just beneath the surface. When Kevin pulls back slightly to look at him, D can see the lust burning in his emerald for eyes but also something else. Something he has never noticed before.

But there is one thing he cannot help thinking about. "Kevin…I still do not understand…if you thought we were dating w-why do you treat me so…roughly?"

"…I only do that when we're fooling around dork."

"Huh?"

"I know I'm rough, but only when we're getting each other off. Any other time, I act no different." Edd pauses to think about that claim and realizes that it is very much true. The football captain is not naturally gentle or kind, but he was never mean and acted amicably enough when they saw each other. "It's just a role."

"A role?"

"Well yeah, you obviously like being manhandled and stuff. You always get rock hard when I do and—ha I like being dominant and seeing your reactions." If he thought his face could not burn any brighter, he was wrong. He tries to pull his sock hat over his face, but the stronger male stops him by grabbing his wrists. "But if you don't like it then I can stop."

"I oh I—"

Kevin leans in and nestles his face into neck. His low murmur sends a shiver down his spine. "Go on. Tell me you don't like it."

"I-I don't I—ah!" He sucks in a sharp breath when he suddenly bites down on the skin between his neck and shoulder. It hurt but even so he cannot deny the tingle of pleasure he feels in his stomach. "I…oh dear…"

"Heh. I didn't think so." He does not even try to hide the edge of smugness to his tone and Edd bristles in annoyance.

"I still think you simply enjoy humiliating me."

He pulls back enough to look at him before leaning in for another kiss, "Yeah, it's fun humiliating you but, it's only because I like you."

"R-Really?"

"Really. So let me prove it to you." With a firm grip on his shoulders, he eases him back against the mattress. A tingle runs down his spine as he strokes every part of his body. D can tell he is trying to be gentle, but he can still feel the power and strength behind those large hands. Everywhere he touches, it feels like he is leaving a trail of fire: his neck, his chest, his stomach, and lower still. By the time his fist closes around his throbbing sex, it already feels like he is going to explode. His aqua eyes had been shut tight in an attempt to fight his growing arousal, so when he opens them, he nearly loses control when he finds the other watching him closely with those half-lidded eyes.

"K-K-Kevin, I ungh—"

His words are lost in a little gasp as the jock squeezes him one last time from base to tip before letting go. "Not yet." He reaches over into his nightstand and pulls out a tube of what looks like lotion. On closer inspection, Edd sees that it is actually some type of lubricant and his blush spreads down to his chest and shoulders. "Relax." He watches as the ginger pours a generous amount on both hands before reaching down to stroke him again. As the nerd arches his back in pleasure, Kevin rubs a finger against his entrance causing him to stiffen in shock. "It's okay, just trust me."

Trust him? Does he trust him? After everything? As much as the brainiac tries to come to the reasonable and logical answer to that question, he can feel his body melt under his expert touch. The jock pushes a finger into his warm tightness all the while massaging his throbbing arousal.

"Ngh…" It feels strange, but he cannot honestly say that it hurts especially with his other hand working him over so thoroughly. He is so lost in the pleasure of it, he hardly notices the second finger until it's pushing its' way inside him. The stretching feeling is not comfortable, but it is not the worst thing in the world. Double-D thinks it may have a lot to do with the choice of lube. The lotion leaves a numb and tingling feeling on his skin which feels nice, particularly on his cock. Kevin spends plenty of time scissoring and preparing him. Whenever it looks like his pleasure is going to peak, the athlete backs down and allows him to come back from the precipice of desire. "A-AH!" Suddenly he hits a bundle of nerves which causes his whole body to spasm and his vision to blur white. "O-Oh dear, ah!"

"That's the sweet spot, huh?" To his dismay, he removes his fingers prompting a pleading whimper from the teen beneath him. "Hehheh, don't worry." Their lips lock for a brief moment as he moves between his legs, one hand coating his own painful erection with ample lubricant. "I'll give you something better." Edd twitches when he prods at his hole and he stops and looks at his nervous face. "…Unless you don't want me to?"

He looks into those jade eyes so full of lust and passion; he looks like he can hardly hold himself back anymore, but still he looks unsure like he does not want to do anything to hurt him. Double D hesitates for a second before wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his red face into his shoulder. There is only one reason why he has let the bully get away with so much. Why his strong touches causes him so much pleasure. As embarrassing as it is, there is only one logical conclusion, he likes him too. "It's okay."

"Don't say that if you don't—

"It's okay!" He murmurs into his broad shoulder. "Because I…I have strong feelings for you as well."

As much as he just wants to slam into his adorable lover, he honestly does not want to hurt him. His trembling hands latch onto his lithe waist as he presses his lust against his back passage. His doubts and misgivings are abandoned as he pushes into that inviting warmth. The president's innocent body is so tight that he has to brute force his way past the constricting ring causing him to suck in his breath and squeeze his eyes shut. The redhead freezes and contemplates pulling back out but pauses in surprise when the other presses his lips against his in a passionate kiss. They stay like that for some time, laying in each other's arms as their lips meet again and again. After a while, he feels some of the tightness surrounding him relax. He breaks the kiss to look at him and receives a shy little nod. In that next moment, their bodies begin moving against each other, slowly at first, until they settle into a heated rhythm on their own and he finds himself buried as deep as possible in his lover. The bed creaks in retaliation as the backboard knocks into the wall and the sheets intertwine with their limbs due to their impassioned movements. Within minutes they are covered in sweat from their efforts and the sounds of grunts and moans quickly fill up the room and most likely the whole house as well. At one particular thrust, the smaller teen lets out an endearing little gasp and the jock angles for the sweet bundle of nerves turning his lover into a whimpering, writhing mess. His hips begin to buck in time with his when he reaches down to stroke his member in time with his thrusts. "K-Kevin I ah, I c-can't, I'm going to ah—"

"Ah fuck, me too." The liquid heat had been pooling for a while now, but the sight of the other teen struggling to hold back is enough to bring him over the edge. They hold each other as tight possible and he can feel his heart beating faster as that undeniable pleasure reaches its' peak. His vision clouds with white as euphoria takes over and he fills his neighbor with thick ropes of his lust. He collapses on top of the other and feels the wetness between their stomach and dull nails digging into his back verifying the teens came at the same time. After catching his breath, he rolls to the side and pulls the other close. He lays his head on his chest and it fits perfectly under his strong chin. Neither say a word as they struggle to catch their breaths and bask in the warmth of their afterglow. Both of them are doing their best to keep their eyes open, but the football captain manages to break the silence with a chuckle. "It's kinda' backwards, but tomorrow I'm gonna' take you out on our first date."

"That," Kevin chuckles again as he pauses to yawn and rub at his half-lidded eyes. "Would be acceptable, however as comfortable as this is, we really should get up and clean ourselves and wash these sheets."

"Nah, it's fine."

"But Kevin—" His yawns again as he wraps his strong arms around him to hold him close. He can feel the lull of sleep creeping up on him and the warmth from his embrace kills any protests. Despite his reservations, his eyes close in bliss as the other presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep well dorko."


End file.
